Different
by Dipi-chan
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo antes de la existencia de las personas sobre la tierra, esta era habitada por ángeles que fueron mandados por Dios para que disfrutaran de sus majestuosas creaciones -¿y qué fue lo que paso mamá?- pregunto inocentemente una niña de cabello rosa y ojos negros de no más de 5 años estaba acostaba arropada con su cobija


**¡Hola minna! ¡espero que hayan pasado un feliz año nuevo! xD**

**ahora que lo pienso hace dos y...*contando con los dedos* 2 meses que estoy registrada aquí y este es el segundo one que publico, que lamentable que soy u.u**

**Pero bueno, aqui les dejo mi nueva creación *se disfraza del inventor de frankenstein* ¡Vive creación ¡Vive! ¡muajajaja! coff coff debo practicar mejor **

**Declainer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si (aun no me recupero de la muerte de Neji TTnTT)

* * *

** ~.::Different::.~**

_Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo antes de la existencia de las personas sobre la tierra, esta era habitada por ángeles que fueron mandados por Dios para que disfrutaran de sus majestuosas creaciones, en ella habitaban dos clases de ángeles, los que tenían alas blancas y los de alas negras, todos se llevaban bien, no había discriminación, no había peleas, todo era paz y diversión._

_Pero había un pequeño angelito de alas negras de cabellera negra al igual que sus ojos que era distinto a los demás, este angelito no hablaba mucho, siempre se encontraba triste, siempre estaba solo, apartado de los demás, los demás ángeles trataron de acercarse al pequeño pero este siempre se alejaba de ellos, por lo tanto los demás desistieron, dejando completamente al angelito negro._

_Mientras existía un ángel blanco de un hermosa cabellera de color rosa y ojos color jade que era muy amigable y bondadoso, este angelito era muy especial, todos lo querían y este angelito quería a todos, pero además era alguien muy curioso, fue esa curiosidad lo que lo llevo a fijar su atención en el pequeño angelito negro que estaba apartado de los demás, un día, le pregunto a Dios el por qué el angelito negro estaba solo, a lo que él le respondió con una sonrisa cariños._

_-"solo necesita un amigo quien lo quiera por cómo es"- La respuesta dejó algo confuso al angelito pero no lo contradijo-_

_Al día siguiente, con pasos cautelosos el angelito blanco se acerco al de alas negras, al principio el angelito negro se alejaba, pero el de alas blancas no se dio por vencido y siguió intentando, hasta que el angelito negro se rindió, esto alegro al angelito de alas blancas, este comenzó a contarle grandes historias que, -a pesar de que el angelito negro no lo admitiera- eran sumamente interesantes y así fue cada día, todas las mañanas el angelito blanco buscaba a su amigo el de alas negras para pasar el rato a su lado, contándole historias y sobre sus gustos._

_Con el tiempo el angelito negro comenzó a abrirse al de alas blancas, todas las mañanas el angelito esperaba ansioso la llegada de su amiga y cuando esta llegaba y contaba sus historias, el sonreía con alegría y eso hacia feliz al angelito de alas blancas ya que ahora el angelito negro se mostraba más abiertamente, mostrando su verdadera forma de ser y el angelito blanco se dio cuenta que era un angelito de alas negras muy cariñoso, es verdad que era alguien muy diferente a los demás ángeles, pero eso no tenía nada de malo, también aprendió que el angelito negro se mostraba fuerte y serio por fuera pero por dentro era alguien con un gran corazón y que por su terquedad y orgullo no quería mostrar._

-¿y qué fue lo que paso mamá?- pregunto inocentemente una niña de cabello rosa y ojos negros de no más de 5 años estaba acostaba arropada con su cobija- ¿el angelito negro vivió feliz con el angelito blanco?- volvió a preguntar con ojos perezosos a su madre, apretando fuertemente el peluche que tenía en brazo, logrando que la madre soltara una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si mi vida, el angelito negro vivió feliz al lado del angelito blanco- sonrió con ternura la ojijade acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña - dulces sueños hija- se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente.

Apago la luz y cuando estaba por salir la voz de la pequeña hiso que se detuviera

-Mamá…-

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué el angelito negro siempre estaba solo?-

-Por que tenía miedo, miedo a no ser aceptado por ser diferente- le respondió con una sonrisa cálida-

Después de todo, todos tienen sus propios temores e inseguridades por ser aceptados, ella también lo había sentido, pero ser diferente no tenía nada de malo, si todos fueran iguales el mundo seria aburrido y triste ¿no? Ser diferente es ser especial.

- Buenas noches hija-

-Buenas noches mamá- cerró los ojo cubriéndose con la cobija abrazando a su peluche, su madre cerró la puerta viendo a su hija con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

-así que ¿un angelito negro?-

-Sasuke, pensé que ya estabas dormido- unos brazos la rodearon desde atrás-

-No puedo ir a dormir, si mi ángel blanco no está conmigo- le susurro en el oído para después besarla-

* * *

**¿y bien? ¿merezco un comentario?**

**o ¿ tomatazos? * poniéndose una armadura con escudo* ¡pueden lanzarme cualquier cosa que estoy mas que preparada!**


End file.
